The King Of The Galaxies
by Orion Hunts
Summary: Percy Jackson was abandoned by everyone. No one would accept him, even after he won the gods two wars and jumped in Tartarus for the one he loved most. He was executed for being 'too powerful'. And Annabeth was found making out with Leo, and the seven had known this the entire time. Chaos accepted him with open arms and makes him the King of the Galaxy's and commander
1. Prologue

Prologue

Perseus Jackson was abandoned by everyone. No one would accept him even after he won the Gods two wars and jumped in Tartarus for the one he loves most. He was executed for being 'too powerful', and Annabeth was found making out with Leo... the seven had known this the whole time!

Chaos accepts him with open arms and makes him the King of the Galaxies and commander of his army. 4,567 years later, the now combined camps need King/Commander Percy's help to win a war against the Titans, making this the 3rd Titan war.

Will Percy help those who've hurt him most, or sit back and watch as they all get destroyed?


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One-**

"All in favor for Perseus Jackson to be exiled!" Zeus thundered angrily.

Everyone except Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hades, and [surprisingly] Hera voted no. And, shocker here, Poseidon voted yes to the exile.

"Dad, you want me dead? So much for favorite son..." Percy muttered sadly.

"I'm sorry, but you're too powerful, son. You're a threat to the gods!" Poseidon whispered regretfully.

"Don't 'son, you're a threat' me. I've won two wars for you, and you say I'm a threat to you?" Percy bellowed out furiously.

 _The images of Leo and Annabeth's body entwined together popped through his head._

"It's the truth" Mr. D said scornfully.

 _Annabeth and Leo's voices muttering 'I love you' in each others ears._

"I'm sorry Perseus. I'm just afraid of you." Persephone trailed off shaking her head, which made her corn colored hair slightly bounce.

 _Minutes later Jason came running in. 'Percy! Oh I'm sorry buddy it's just...'._

 _'What's going on, did you know!?" Percy had said madly._

 _And then Piper came rushing in, tge words, 'Oh gods' spilled out._

 _Finally, Annabeth and Leo stopped their make out session and noticed Piper, Jason and Percy._

"Father! You're killing the only decent male left!" Artemis yelled, while Zeus ignored her.

' _Percy! I-it's not what it looks like!' Annabeth had stuttered._

 _'You knew?' Percy reapeted softly to Piper and Jason._

 _'Well, yeah... We didn't know what to do!' Piper said scared out of her mind._

 _'HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS TELL ME NEXT TIME!' Percy screamed before he had lunged on Jason, all the while screaming Bloody Murder._

 _Percy pulled out Riptide and started hacking away at the already bloody boy. Piper was trying to pry Percy off and Jason crying out in pain and trying to get out; Leo and Annabeth were watching in horror, only just realizing what they done to the poor Sea Prince. But just as Hazel and Frank rushed in, Zeus zapped them to Olympus, claiming Percy was already turning on them._

"I just wanted Annabeth to truly love me. I just wanted people to be honest to me..." Percy said, dropping to his knees as Zeus flung the master bolt at him. All this happened so fast. The Seven, Nico, and the Hunters of Artemis watched horrified; Leo and Annabeth looking guilty every second of it.

Later that day, everyone at camp noticed the missing boy— Percy Jackson. The only emotion running through their minds was confusion. The only ones who knew where the lost boy was either witnessed the execution, or they were listening tot he story now, at the Cabin Councler meeting.

"Why would you ruin Persues?" Chiron asked after had Frank told him what had happened.

"I don't know why I did it." Annabeth whispered. All of Percy's friends and admirers (everyone basically) watched angrily at Leo and Annabeth.

The Savior of Olympus was dead.

All hope was forever lost.


	3. Acknowledges

Hey everyone, thanks for the support so far. I'm here to address a few notes, and I was reading the review that reminded me to do so.

 **Matt- Hey moron, get a brain. Leo has a crush on Calypso. So do something useful and mill yourself.**

First off, Annabeth in the books was into Percy and look here, she cheats on him... So obviously Leo could do the same.

But also, I'd like to address the fact that I wrote this story years ago. I wrote it before many of the finale Percy Jackson books were published.

My previous story was actually this titled under, "King of the Galaxy's - Commander of Chaos", which I finished years ago. The only difference with it now is that I'm going through it and editing it...

So yes, there with be subtle changes between this and the original and obviously the books, so hang in there...

And of course, **Cheese PuffXx**... amazing! Thanks, man.

This will use a male Chaos; gender never really came up though, so there is no major factor with that of course.

There is no main pairing for Percy, it kinda does happen suddenly at the end though. And when I say end, I mean the legit last paragraph. (I started a sequel to go over that, but I never finished that.)

He is slow on forgiving, cue why there isn't a main pairing. But there are other relationships though.

This will be updated often, as the chapters are already finished. Thanks for the reviews. And no, I won't kill myself, Matt. **:)**


	4. Chapter Two

**King Alpha/Commander Alpha pov-**

It's been 3,457 years since I've been exiled, and a lot has changed. For one thing, I'm now the King of the Galaxies and Commander of Chaos army.

Honestly, it isn't what I expected, but it's still pretty cool. I mean, I got powers over the galaxies, which is always a plus...

There's the whole king business and army leader thing going on for me too, and my actual name has changed.

I'm not King Perseus or whatever though but rather [formally] known as King Alpha, though to most I'm just Commander.

Chaos gave all of his solders, including me, a new identity. Of course, I know who everyone is— which is a perk of leading his army.

Like most would, I brought back some of the fallen campers from both my original wars, the Second Titan War and the Giant War. All in all, only Bianca, Luke, Zoë, Charlie [Beckendorf] and Selena were ressurected. Of course, I know who they are, but like the rest, they don't know who I am.

"King Alpha!" Some random subject calls out to me, all the while bowing.

"Good evening," I try to reply just as nicely.

"How bid thee day?" The same Renaissance poet asks. Personally, I don't care for all the poets and artists strolling around here, but Chaos loves listening to their little showcases.

"Good. Thank you, sir," I replied just as respectfully. "Do you know of which room Lord Chaos is in?"

"I'm here!" Chaos screamed out, flashing in creating a dramatic scene.

"Now, lil'Alpha! What do you need from me?"

"Well, when's the next mission? You said one is coming up?" I asked. The constant miny quests were always popping up, never anything too major to my displeasure.

"Oh yeah, about that..." His tone changed the entire atmosphere, what was once go lucky and dorky was now awkward and stiff. This will probably be another war on some shitty planet, something not so easy as the usual.

Just as quickly as he appeared he left, but not before screaming, "Meeting room!" Whatever that meant.

"Bye!" I say while waving to the Renaissance poet.

Without thinking, I flashed to the war room. But, while I meant to enter discreetly, I ended up falling on Lord Chaos, which created a terribly embarrassing scene.

But as serious and all powerful as Lord Chaos is, he still screamed like a little girl on steroids.

"Sorry! So sorry!" I shout, scrambling to get up. In front of us were all the centurian's from the Twelve Legions. A warm glow burned my face and instantly I could tell that I was blushing. Luckily enough, they could'nt see me blush, because the standard black mask covered most of my features.

 **Luke's (Dragon) pov-**

As serious as it was in the war room, I still found myself talking to Blondie, a soldier from legion 3, when all the sudden we saw Commander Alpha fall into the room onto Lord Chaos. That definetly ruined the stiff mood.

"Sorry! So sorry!" Was all we heard Commander Alpa say while scrambling up.

But while Commander was all bussiness and no play, Chaos was all play and no work. So it was quite usual for him to scream out, "Ouchie!"

"My turn; that looked as fun as playing hopscotch with Nyxe!" I screamed out waving my hands around like a mad man. Everyone looked at me as if I had three heads, which would've been cool too.

Chaos was rolling around laughing on the floor, while Alpha was just sorta in the shadows observing, probably still dying from embarresment. But that's the thing, with all the seriousness, Alpha still reminded me of Nico Di Angelo. He's always in the shadows, observing things. The only difference between the two is that Alpha is a leader— Nico isn't.

"No, no more falling on me." Lord Chaos gasped out, wiping a fake tear from of his eye.

"We have a mission." Alpha said in an exasperated voice. It was obvious that he was in a mood, the whole looking off into space totally gave it away...

"Oh yeah! There's a war..." Chaos muttered suddenly toning down everything.

"Where to?" Blondie, Legion Three's centurion, asked.

"Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter, on Earth." Chaos stated grimly.

"Sorry Alpha."

"She'll be there," A very dark Commander said, with one shuddering breath he continued on by saying,

" **Because while the night is black, and the stars are bright, I still hoped never to go back.** "


End file.
